


Chandelier

by beaglesinbowties (Girlblunder)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Drama, F/F, Implied Alex/Kara, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlblunder/pseuds/beaglesinbowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is enjoying another night on the town when she runs into a stranger that just might help her take her mind off of things she's better off not remembering.</p><p>As an additional warning, there is implied Alex/Kara in this one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chandelier

**Author's Note:**

> Only a few eps into Wynonna Earp my friend Cherry and I couldn't help wondering how interesting it would have been for party girl Alex to meet a young wandering Wynonna. So then I wrote this...
> 
> The name is because...well I was kind of listening to the song on repeat as i wrote this. xD

* * *

The lights in the club flash brightly in the darkness, green and red and other colors Alex only squints at briefly before squeezing her eyes shut. The music is pounding, the bass vibrating through her bones as she sways to the beat.

“Here,” a guy with a blurry face says as he shoves another shot into Alex’s hands.

Alex grins and downs the shot, glad for the distraction and the additional boost. Sobering up isn’t an option, not when the haze of inebriation has the world fuzzy and distant _oh so pleasant_. There’s only the music and the undulating bodies around her.

She continues to sway and move, uncaring at the large hands that drape themselves possessively over her hips. Her face is tingling when the music abruptly stops, causing a round of boos that barely register on the edges of her consciousness.

There’s a flash of blonde hair on the periphery of her vision - long with the slightest hint of curl at the tips. Alex freezes, her heart pounding as she forgets in her drunken state that she’s nowhere near Midvale.

_Kara’s blue eyes are soft and pleading in the dim light of their room; Alex holds her breath as Kara’s hand inches across the sparse distance between their bodies._

The music starts back up again but Alex doesn’t notice as she begins to stumble her way to the bar.

“Hey, where are you going?” a masculine voice cuts in through Alex’s fog. She blinks down at the beefy arm that’s suddenly around her waist and pulling her backward.

Alex only briefly registers a brunette turning in her direction before Alex snaps her elbow back sharply into the man’s solar plexus.

She could laugh at the sound he makes as he tries to breathe, but she doesn’t

“Jesus, what’s wrong with you?” he says between wheezing breaths. “You’re not worth it, psycho.”

Alex only stares as he sulks away, glad for the distraction of the encounter more than anything else.

“That was kinda impressive,” a voice declares with a hint of a slur.

It takes a moment for Alex to decipher the words - the music is pounding again - but she finds the source of the voice immediately.

A leggy brunette with a mess of curly hair is slouched at a high bar stool, a bottle of something Alex would probably like on the small table. She shrugs. “He interrupted me on the way to the bar.”

The brunette nods, a smile stretching her face pleasantly.

Alex’s head tilts when she registers the dimple. The woman is in ripped jeans and a snug white tank top, and there’s something oddly appealing about her. Maybe it’s the bottle.

“I get it,” the brunette says as she raises her glass and takes a drink.

“You feel like sharing?” Alex quirks a brow and nods towards the bottle.

The brunette shrugs, a thoughtful look on her face. “I only have one glass.”

Alex smirks and reaches for the bottle, bringing it up to her lips and swallowing a large mouthful. The vodka is acrid, but it singes a pleasant path down her throat despite the poor quality.

“I don’t know if I’m more angry or aroused,” the brunette says in a puzzled voice.

“I’m fine with either,” Alex says with a shrug as she takes another swig from the bottle.

“Ah-ah-ah, okay, tell me your name before you finish my booze,” the woman gripes as she tugs the bottle free from Alex’s grasp.

“Alex.” Alex sticks a hand out for the bottle and snorts when the brunette takes her hand instead.

“Wynonna,” the brunette declares as she ends the handshake. “Normally I don’t share my booze, but I’ve decided I’m more aroused than angry.”

Alex’s lips twitch, and then she’s smiling and shaking her head. “Your vodka is shit.”

“Cheap vodka means _more_ vodka,” Wynonna explains proudly.

Someone roughly bumps into Alex, and she turns with a scowl only to find whomever it was is gone. She rubs her arm absently, wondering if it would have hurt if she was anything close to sober.

Wynonna kicks out the chair opposite her at the table, causing a screeching sound that’s almost entirely concealed by the music. “Sit down before you fall down. I’m not really good at rescues.”

“More?” Alex asks as she carefully slides onto the tall chair. Why had she worn such high heels? Oh, right, they look great with her dress.

“Dunno,” Wynonna says as she concentrates on the bottle of vodka. She pours a healthy amount into the glass and then pushes it over to Alex.

“How sweet, you gave me the glass.” Alex isn’t sure if the sarcasm comes across well in her current state.

“My bottle,” Wynonna says before tipping the aforementioned bottle up to her lips.

It’s not the first time Alex has found herself sitting with a stranger to drink, but it seems one of the most harmless iterations of the situation. She raises the glass up to her lips absently. The vodka is as harsh on her tongue as it was the first two times. “I’ll buy the next round.”

“I like you, Alex,” Wynonna slurs some time later when the bottle of vodka is gone and there’s two tumblers of whiskey settled in front of each of them.

Alex smiles and blinks slowly. The world is slowly tilting around her and she feels positively euphoric. “Wanna dance?”

Wynonna squints across the table. “What?”

Alex repeats herself louder as she leans over the table. Wynonna still looks confused so Alex stands and pulls at Wynonna’s arm.

“Ohhh,” Wynonna drawls out when she realizes she’s being led to the dance floor.

Either Alex is drunker than she realizes, or Wynonna is a fantastic dancer. As Wynonna’s hands slide along her sides and settle on her hips, she decides maybe it’s a bit of both.

“Wanna get out of here?” Wynonna says into the shell of her ear when a particularly sensual song has left them both panting from exertion and something else.

Alex hesitates for a second, but then nods. “Sounds good. Last call is soon anyway.”

A sharp-eyed bouncer hails them a cab before Alex can think of fumbling for her keys, but she finds she doesn’t mind when Wynonna begins pressing hot open mouthed kisses to her neck and jaw.

She blurts out the address of her apartment when the driver impatiently raps against the partition, and immediately turns her attention to losing herself in the moment.

Wynonna tastes like vodka and desperation, and Alex shoves away thoughts of sweet kisses flavored with hints of hot chocolate. She’s determined for her night to end on a high note. Going home is always her least favorite part of her nights, and she doesn’t bring strangers back to her place often.

By the time they make it to her apartment building their kisses have gotten rougher and their hands have begun wandering more than would be considered decent in any public setting - but Alex is still drunk enough not to care.

They only stop when they reach Alex’s front door and getting the key into the lock proves to be a challenge.

“You’re doing it wrong,” Wynonna says with the barest hint of a slur as they both hunch over to focus on the keyhole.

“I’ve got it,” Alex insists before she drops her keys for the third time. They giggle, but the next attempt proves successful.

Alex enjoys shoving Wynonna up against the wall the moment the door is open, only kicking the door shut by pure coincidence. It’s been too long since her last drink and the happy numbness is beginning to fade.

She nips sharply at Wynonna’s shoulder and tugs at the bottom of the snug white tank top, pleased when Wynonna begins struggling to get the fabric off.

Wynonna is lean and long, and Alex licks her lips at the thought of exploring the vast expanse of skin that’s different enough from anything in her memory. She licks her lips again - well, after another drink.

“Where you going?” Wynonna asks when Alex wanders away.

“Booze,” Alex enunciates carefully.

Wynonna blinks and untangles her tank top from her hair. “By all means, continue.”

Alex tosses her head to the side and laughs. “A woman after my own heart. Or booze,” she corrects almost immediately.

“Hearts are for the birds.” Wynonna tries to sound sarcastic, but Alex can hear the ache of something in her voice.

Alex’s heart speeds up. That’s the kind of thing she’s trying to avoid. “Shit,” she says when she finds she never got around to replacing the bottle she’d finished last night. There’s hardly anything left in the two other bottles she finds shoved back in the cupboard, but she grabs them anyway.

“You get started without me?” Wynonna asks as she squints at the bottles when Alex comes back into sight.

“No, I just forgot this stuff doesn’t replace itself.” She reaches out to offer Wynonna one of the bottles even though she wants to swallow down the amber liquid for herself.

Wynonna takes the bottle quickly and downs its contents, and Alex follows suit.

The bottles clink against the floor the moment they’re empty and Wynonna initiates another kiss.

Alex is pleased; without more alcohol as a distraction she needs something else. Wynonna’s mouth is certainly good enough.

They’re naked by the time they make it to Alex’s room, and Alex makes a point of flicking the light on. She smirks at the almost feverish gleam in Wynonna’s eyes as she leads the way to the bed. They flop over onto it gracelessly, and Alex growls when their hips knock almost painfully.

Wynonna is unfazed as she searches out the nooks and crannies of Alex’s body with fingers made clumsy by all the alcohol - but Alex is equally inebriated and enjoying the touch different from what she’s known.

Alex is arching into Wynonna’s hand when she makes the mistake of closing her eyes - and the image of dark curly hair is replaced with the memory of lighter, straighter hair that had tickled against her skin for hours.

“Kara,” she nearly sobs when the orgasm rocks through her body.

She expects Wynonna to be upset, but instead the brunette just smiles and rolls over onto her back.

“Wish I could say that’s the first time that’s happened,” Wynonna intones with a wry twist of her lips.

Alex is ashamed; not for Wynonna (though Alex admits it’s a shitty thing to do), but because of the name she’d uttered. “Sorry,” she mumbles as she slumps back into her pillow and sighs. The rapture of the orgasm had faded almost instantly, and she’s left staring upward. “I should have bought more scotch.”

“Oh God, are we about to have a really depressing talk?” There’s an edge of genuine panic to Wynonna’s voice.

“I’d really rather not,” Alex replies in a low voice.

The room is quiet as they both stare at the ceiling.

“She break your heart?” Wynonna asks after several minutes have passed.

Alex snaps her attention to the side. “I thought we weren’t going to talk about this?”

“Yeah, well, you’re out of booze and I’m sobering up. I have this problem where I care when I _really_ shouldn’t.”

If Alex wasn’t watching Wynonna so closely, she would have missed the sheen of tears that briefly appears before its blinked away.

She sighs and focuses back on the ceiling. “No, I broke hers.”

“Really?” Wynonna sounds shocked. “I mean, obviously you feel something--”

“She’s my foster sister,” Alex cuts in before Wynonna can finish, “and I...I couldn’t say no once.”

“Oh, hell. That sounds like a mess.” There’s a weighted pause. “You sure you don’t have any more booze?”

Alex laughs, but it sounds hollow and fake. It is. “I’m sure.”

Her voice is dreamy as her mind drifts back to the one night - only several hours really - she’d forgotten all the reasons she had to say no. Kara was always so achingly beautiful, and Alex had been swept away by her feelings after so many months apart with both of them attending different colleges.

It had wounded her deeply to have to hurt Kara the next morning - even now her chest burns with the memory of the tears Kara had been careful not to spill in her presence.

“She deserves better,” Alex says. She takes a shuddering breath and shifts on the bed. Alex had never cared much what anyone but her family had thought, but Kara had been so sensitive to such things after years of ridicule from their peers at school. Alex didn’t want to think about what people in their hometown would say when word spread that she and Kara had become lovers. Kara had worked so hard to build a life for herself…

“I know that feeling,” Wynonna mutters.

They talk little as time passes - Alex doesn’t press Wynonna to share her own woes - though eventually each manages to drift off.

They’re woken by pounding at the door the following morning, and Alex is too sleepy and pissed off to care more than to pull a robe on and push her messy hair back away from her face.

“Do I need to slip out of the window?” Wynonna asks as Alex finishes her short preparations.

Normally Wynonna wouldn’t bother unless she thought bodily harm was imminent - but after their awkward night she admits maybe she has a soft spot for Alex.

“You’re fine,” Alex says as she hurries from the room.

Wynonna tries to tune out what’s going on in the living room, but it’s hard to ignore the loud voices.

“Really, Alexandra? Have you even _looked_ at your grades? Are you even _going_ to class anymore?” The disapproving voice asks sharply.

“I can handle it,” Alex snaps out, “and I’d really appreciate it if you’d stop pretending like you care about anything other than me embarrassing you.”

Wynonna winces and listens as a few more barbs are exchanged. Though she hasn’t known Alex long, part of her urgently wants to get up out of bed and defend her not-exactly-friend.

She’s tugging her jeans on when Alex storms back into the room.

“Sorry,” Alex grits out, “I wasn’t expecting company. You can go back to sleep if you want.”

Alex is still feeling guilty for their ruined night - and now ruined morning. Afternoon, she corrects herself when she glances at her bedside clock.

“I’ve slept enough.” Wynonna hesitates. “Would it be alright if I showered though?”

“Of course,” Alex replies. She’s relieved to have something to do other than focus on her mother’s visit - or the ill-fated timing that corresponds with the fresh wave of memories of her night with Kara.

She sets about scrounging up something resembling breakfast - toast and jam is all she manages since she hasn’t bothered buying much in the way of food recently.

Wynonna smiles when she sees the toast, though it’s apparent she’s still uncomfortable.

Alex thinks she looks particularly attractive with her hair wet and slicked back, though she won’t dare make a pass after their disastrous first encounter. Really, there’s no point anyway.

“I think you should tell her how you really feel,” Wynonna gets out around one of her last bites of toast, “you’re too good for this crap.”

Alex almost chokes on her coffee. “What?”

Wynonna rolls her eyes and waves at their surroundings. “You’ve got a nice place. You’re in college. You seem smart. You don’t need to be drinking all night and bringing home strangers, especially not if you’re in love with someone who loves you back.”

“One night and you think you’ve got me figured out?” Alex clenches her teeth.

“Maybe a little,” Wynonna says as she reaches across the table and steals Alex’s coffee. “But this is coming from someone who has a hell of a lot less than you do. Don’t blow your chances, after a while there’s no coming back.”

Though Wynonna speaks flippantly, there’s an air of truth to the words. Alex thinks she’s far too young to already be so beaten up by the world. “I didn’t ask for your opinion.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Wynonna says as she stands and shoves the last bit of toast in her mouth. She chews obnoxiously and gulps down her stolen coffee, scrutinizing Alex around the rim of the mug. “Doesn’t make it any less true.”

“I think it’s time for you to leave,” Alex manages to get out between stiff lips.

“It’s always time for me to leave,” Wynonna declares almost proudly. She offers Alex a wink and a half-assed salute before wandering her way to the door. The door clicks softly behind her.

Alex stews quietly before deciding to go back to bed. She doesn’t need the advice of some stranger she’d picked up at the club. She’s an adult, and she can do whatever the hell she wants. That affirmed, she mentally picks out her dress for the night. The black one with the gold trim, she decides just before she drifts off.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of doing an additional piece of this that's fast forwarded to Wynonna as we know her from the end of season 1. It would be from her perspective as she deals with burgeoning feelings for Nicole when she has a chance run in with the now Agent Alex Danvers. :)


End file.
